origins of a man
by Iwannagetitwrite
Summary: this is a story of the kid that Satine and Kenobi had. who it is may surprise you. muhaha! some blood and stuff, no kissing.
1. secrets

_This is the full story to a theory we came up with. Hope it blows your mind._

Origins of a man

Young Satine stared at herself in the mirror. "how did this happen? No, I know how. Why me? Why now?" her personal medical droid had just told her she was pregnant. The only possible choice of the father was the cute Jedi Kenobi. "if the Jedi council or my father finds out, one or both of us will be kicked out. What do I do?" she began to cry. A knock sounded on the door. "Lady Satine, are you all right?" came the muffled voice of Erin, her trusted bodyguard. "No, you may enter." she wiped the tears from her face. The door opened to reveal a tall dark eyed man in full mandalorian royal armor. He gazed about the room to see if the cause of her weeping was able to be attacked. Yet stood at attention. "what is the problem, my lady?" the door closed behind him. She forced herself to stay composed. "I have been informed by my medical droid that I am with child." he blinked several times before the news smacked him in the face. "what, my lady?" she brushed aside her wayward bangs. "I am having a baby." he looked at her like she had suddenly grown three more heads. "when your father finds out your death will be inevitable." she frowns, "that is why we are going to make sure he never find out." "how do you expect us to do that, my lady?" he wondered. "well, I was hoping that you had an idea." she said, looking at him. "I will think it over and come back to you when I have a plan, my lady." he bowed and returned to his post.

Several hours later they met back in her room. "my lady, I have a plan." she looked at him with hope. "what is it?" he breathed in deep, "I have done some research, the baby will not start to show for two to three months. Until then, you are to act normally. When it does you must ask your father if you can continue your studies off world for a year. Somewhere secluded and with few distractions. You will take me with you. After you have weaned the child, I will raise it elsewhere. When you return home you are to say that I was mauled by an animal in an attempt to save you." she seemed impressed, then wondered, "what if my father says that I cannot?" he thinks, "I have not figured that part out yet. But I will have when the time comes." she stuck out her hand, "a deal then." they sealed it with a shake.

When the time came they had thought up twenty-five different contingency plans. The original one when off without a hitch. They stayed on Corellia. She studied as the child in her womb grew. A local midwife helped with the birth and was payed well for her silence. He forged a new identity for himself. Satine didn't want to part with the beautiful, honey-golden eyed boy near the end of the year. She cried quietly as she watched the shuttle depart for an unknown place. Her story appeased her father when she did not return with her guard. It was a sad day.

Erin, now Manis Ortho, traveled with the boy to Coruscant. A place with so many questionable characters that no one gave them a second look. He found them an apartment for five months. Then everything went south.

He had decided to go shopping and left the child with a neighbor. On his way back he attempted to stop a gang from robbing and raping a young woman. One stabbed him in the back, just to the right of his spine and to the left of his shoulder blade. They ran off with their loot. He lay bleeding on the walkway. The girl got down on her knees and listened to his last words. "save him... the future... of..." the rest died with him.

 _Dun dun dun, any guesses to the baby's identity? Until next chapter..._


	2. family

_Have you guessed yet? No? Okay. Yes? You may be wrong. Please comment. I don't own anything except these scribblings._

The crime scene was cordoned off. The victim was 29 year old Manis Ortho. That's what his ID said anyway. "girl says he was stabbed by a gang he was trying to save her from. Thinks the last thing he said was 'save him, the future, of.'. Says she had never met him before." lieutenant Gree told captain Asko. "run his ID through the database. See who he really is, get a DNA sample too." the captain ordered. The girl was giving an officer her description of the attackers. The results came a few minutes later. He reads the data pad out loud. "DNA says he's a mandalorian. Seems his files been wiped. ID is fake. Popped up six months ago. He lives in an apartment in the third district with an infant boy. Relation unknown." he thinks, "maybe was he's trying to protect the boy. Could have kidnapped him. Get going and find him."

Nat Ceeco answered the door to see the police standing there. "what did my brother do this time?" the cheeky 9 year old asked. Her brother growled at her from his position on the couch. "who is it dear?" her mother asked, then became worried when she saw for herself. "yes? Did something happen?" she shooed away the pesky child. "do you know this man?" she looked at the picture. "yes, he lives a few doors down. I'm babysitting his son. Did something happen?" a six year old with green marker on his face poked his head through her legs. "he's dead. Stab wound. He was trying to protect a young lady from a gang. Can I see his son?" she gasped, putting her fingers on her lips. Her shock wore off, "yes, yes, you can see him. He's asleep." he followed her to a bedroom where the child was sleeping on a nest of blankets. He had blue marker stains around his mouth. "Calin gave him a marker to suck on when I was working on lunch." she explained, then asked, "what are you going to do to him?" the cop pulled out a pin and pricked the infant's thumb. Dropping blood on a scanning device. the boy awoke, wailed, and sucked the injured ligament. "DNA sample. Need to know." he explained as she scooped him up. She left the room to care for his injury.

The results came back negative. "just as I thought." he walked back to the living room. "could you tell me everything you know about them?" he asked as soon as he was asleep again. She told him what little she knew. Again she asked what are you going to do to him?" "take him to the station to get checked, if we can't find his parents then we'll take him to an adoption agency. Unless you want to adopt him." she weighed her options. "sorry, I can't. We don't have the money. That's why I offered to babysit him in the first place." the officer waved his hands to calm her down. "just hand him here. I'll take him downtown." the lady reluctantly handed him over.

"he hadn't been registered." Captain Asko told the administrator. "that's okay. All are welcome. He's so cute. Your so cute, yes you are!" the twilek's attention was now entirely on the boy. "do you have a name?" she asked, nuzzling him. "he doesn't have one because the only person who knows where he's from and who he is, is dead. With no clues to even his identity." she gasped at the boy, "you're a mystery aren't you?" he smiled just before smacking her in the face. The officer left to the sounds of baby talk.

Two years later, the boy was running around and falling down all over the place. Playing with several other kids. The line up bell dings and they all scatter to their positions. A married couple walks in. the man was tall and dark haired with a military stance. The wife was a foot and several inches shorter than him with dark red hair. "what child do you want?" "a human boy." the husband said. Everyone not in that category walked dejectedly away. The wife walked up and down like she was picking a new pet or something. The boy plopped down on the floor with a giggle. This drew her attention. "this one! Look at him he's so cute!" she cried as she swung him through the air. "what is his name?" the man asked. "we just call him honey. Because his hair and eyes are yellow." "you don't have a name? I guess we have to fix that. Right, sweetheart?" he sighs, "we will take this one." the administrator smiled, bringing them to a desk. "now sign here, and here. Then write his new name here, pay for him and be proud parents. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs.?" "Kallus."

 _boom! Mind blown! I had lots of fun with this. There will be more, just you wait.:)_


	3. changes

_Sorry if I took a while. I have limited myself to work on these Wednesday through Friday. I also have to ask if I can do this. Thank you for following and please review.(yeah, it sounds like frozen for a second.)_

The home was mostly happy. The father was stiff and level. The mother was caring but prone to excitement. In other words, they sort of balanced each other out. The boy was given a stuffed wookie doll. "wook, wook!" "yes, it's a wookie." she smiled. The boy gurgled happily. Then he ran to the couch and smacked it on the cushions. The father shook his head disapprovingly. "he'll grow out of it. You'll see. He's going to be perfect." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

The next few years he spent playing at home and spending time with his parents. If he drew a picture his mother would respond with "oh, that's beautiful! What is it?" and his father would say "I'll be impressed when I don't have to ask 'what is it.'". Forcing him to perfect the picture. It wasn't long before they noticed something off. Whenever he was throwing a tantrum and touching a wall the lights went out. His father taught him to stay calm and focused, while his mother bought white rubber gloves. Just in case.

His first day at school. Arrival: "see you in a few hours! I love you honey!" his mother called as she walked away. Leaving him stranded in a sea of students. His only motivation were his father's words. "I want you to make me proud. Face the problem head on, don't back down, use your head, and get good grades. Pick your fights wisely, if it doesn't need to happen, don't do it." the building stared angrily at him. He took a deep breath and walked in... to a twilek. The girl picked herself up and glared at him. "stop running into people. It's not nice. I'm nervous enough as it is." she relaxed, "this is my first time here and I don't know anyone." young Kallus smiled, "me too. And now you know me. Name is Kallus." he stuck his hand out. She shook it, "Jin Reba." the first bell rang.

During: his classes were easy and everyone played the "all about me" game. The day was uneventful until lunch. Three older kids came to his and Reba's table. "hey, squirts. This is our table. Now get up or we'll make you." the half red half green haired leader said. Reba stuck her tongue at them. The biggest one grabbed her lekku, pulling her painfully from the bench. His fathers words ran through his head. Pick your fights wisely. "put her down!" Kallus yelled at them. They snickered and mocked him. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bottle of glitter glue. Poured it on the seat as he got up. He then yanked her from the bully's grasp. "come on." he pulled her to another table. "why did we run? We could've taken them." she fumed. The bullies sat down in the seats, not noticing anything. A smile spread across her face as he told her what he had done. They sat and ate until the bullies tried to leave. The assembled room took notice when a rip resounded. The leader ran away embarrassed, covering his sparkling rear.

Departure: he excitedly ran to his mother, telling her everything. Reba waved as she was carried off by her dad. Kallus waved back. "don't worry, you'll see her again tomorrow." she assured him. The humiliated bully glared as they drove off in a speeder.

Years later

Kallus celebrated his ninth "birthday" five months ago. But now everything is terrible. The police had arrived at 4:15 pm. The weather outside was bleak. The smog was somewhat thick. Little Kallus opened the door. "hello, is your father home?" the younger officer asked. "no." he studied them. The older one looked at him like he seemed familiar. "do you know when he'll be back?" the younger one continues. "he gets home at 7:30 sharp." Kallus stated. "can you contact him?" Kallus nodded, then brought a com-link. The older one turned it on. "hello, this is captain Asko of the capital city police." a pause, "is something wrong?" his father asked, confused. The closest he ever came to worried. "sir, there's been an incident, could you come down to the station." a pause, "I'll be there." the com beeped off.

Young Kallus was brought to the station. His father showed up a few moments after. He looked at him with concern. "are you all right?" the child nodded. "Mr. Kallus, will you and your son please follow me." Captain Asko commanded. They obeyed, "what's going on?" his father asked, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "we need you to identify a body for us." they were shown to the morgue. The examiner pulled open a refrigerator. Unveiling a scarred and burnt face. His mother's face. His father went into a state of shock. Young Kallus began to cry. "is this woman your wife?" the captain asked. His father pulled himself from the sight. "yes... she.. she is. What happened?"

"she's the victim of a hit and run. The perpetrator was a drunk driver. She was crossing a green light when his speeder rammed hers. She crashed into an office building. We were lucky, if the wreck didn't catch on the railing she would've fallen to the ground and been unrecoverable. Too toxic. At least you.." he was interrupted by the boy's sudden piercing wail. The light flickered and went out when he hit the top of his vocal range. The lights returned when his father calmed him down. "your kid huh?" the captain watched them. Kallus whimpered into his father's shirt. "he's adopted, Mira can't... couldn't give birth. She suffered from a rare bone disease that prevented it." his father explained. He picked him up, "can we go now?" the captain nodded. The two of them left, the lights flickering with every sob. "there goes one unlucky kid." the ME gave an inquiring look at the captain. "long story." the ME closed the refrigerator door. "I've got time."

the funeral was sad, as funerals go. Several of his mother's friends and family attended. With a few of his father's there as well. Jin and her dad came too. The eulogy was short and long, the speaker kept crying. Afterwards the body was cremated and his dad left planet to dump the ashes on another one. Young Kallus stayed with Jin and her dad.

Mr. Reba owned a bar on one of the middle levels. They lived on the level just above. Kallus had to share a room with Jin's older brother. He was a tough nerd. Studied hard, punched harder. He set up a hammock in the right side of the room. "here, now, leave your stuff in the corner and when you hear the bugle come to dinner. Until then, try to cheer up. And play somewhere else, I have to study." he reached down and patted him on the head. Kallus obeyed, leaving to find Jin. He pushed himself against the wall to avoid being knocked down by her three younger sisters. They were screaming and running from a babysitting droid. He walked to the living room where Jin and her mom were staring each other down over a board game. He stood, watching them unnoticed. Her mom moved a blue game piece and sat back in relaxed triumph. Jin moved a yellow one and stuck her tongue out. Her mom raised an eyebrow, then moved another blue one. "rematch?" Jin scowled, smiled, and agreed. The game was reset. Kallus tapped on her mom's knee. She smiled and let him climb up on her lap. He fell asleep after two more rounds.

The five days he spent there were enjoyable. The worst parts were the snoring and the screaming. He spent most of his time playing with Jin. When it was all over, he didn't want to leave. But he was glad to go home with his father, at first.

 _This didn't take as long as I thought it would. There will be more. (how much, I'm not sure.) thank you._


	4. new hope

_Sorry I took so long. Thank you to all my followers._

Nothing young Kallus did made his father happy. He had grown hard towards the boy. Forcing him to try harder. He forced himself to be the best at everything. Nothing but As. His only escape was Jin's house, but due to his efforts, he spent less and less time there. Several times he passed out from too much. Still nothing. When he was 12 his father told him the truth.

It was 8:34 pm. The dinner table was quiet. Young Kallus sat there, not looking at his father. Suddenly the boy began to cry. The lights blinked in tune to his sobs.

"why are you blubbering?"his father asked, putting down his fork.

"why are you not proud of me?" he asked between sniffs.

"how can I be proud of something that is not mine?"

shocked silence followed and the lights went out. "wh...what?"

"you. Are. Not. My. Son." the father stood with his hands on the table. "the only reason I have not taken you back to the orphanage is because Mira told me to take care of you."

"I.. I'm adopted?" the boy asked before a knock came to the door. The father left the table to answer it. Standing there was a neighbor with a flashlight. "sorry to bother you but, did you guys blow a fuse again?" he jumps back as the boy ran between the door and the two men. The father reached out but missed.

The boy ran, he ran until his legs could carry him no further. When he stopped to rest he found himself in an unfamiliar place. He curled up and cried against a house. Several hours and people passed by. A police speeder stopped a few feet from him the next morning. He was woken by a familiar face. The cop who showed him his dead mother. He reached down and carried the boy to the back seat and buckled him in. the boy lay limply in the seat. The cop buckled himself in and turned to the boy, "hey, you know what kid?" the only thing the boy moves is his eyes. "you're famous at the precinct."

"really?"

"yeah, you're the mystery kid. Nobody know where you're from or who you are." he starts the engine.

"and nobody wants me either."

"what do you mean kid?"

young Kallus sat up, "the man I knew as my father told me that I am not his son last night."

"is that why you ran away?"

"yes... no... that and... no matter how hard I try I'm not good enough for him."

"how good are you?"

"school valedictorian."

"oh." he paused, "you don't have to impress him. You could just be the best. The universe should be proud of someone like you, a nobody turned somebody. And at your age."

"if only my father cared."

"how about finding your real parents?"

the boy looks at him, hopeful, "are they alive?"

"we don't know. Do you want to help find them?"

"how?"

"we could let you in on the case. You know, give you a copy of the case file, let you look through the personal affects of the man that brought you here, and let you see video files. Maybe you could solve the case. Are you in?"

"sure." new hope shone through the boy's eyes.

 _More to come._


	5. signing up

_Here's more_

The officer kept his word and gave the boy access to the files and evidence. Limited access. The only thing that seemed like a purely personal item that wasn't bought on Coruscant was a locked holographic pendant. It took him two minutes to open it. It showed a pretty young lady, only a few years older than him. Her head and shoulders at least. His mother?

Kallus spent years hunting clues. Jin helped sometimes. But as no new information arose the case lost interest. For Kallus it sat on the back burner as life here and now took priority. One day the two friends passed a screen displaying an advertisement for the empire's army. "maybe I should join." Kallus said staring at it. Jin had walked on ahead but stopped to look at him. She quizzed him, "why?"

he turns to her, "by joining I would be protecting the universe, enforcing law and order on a chaotic galaxy."

"and?"

"I think I would be awesome." he smiles.

She rolls her eyes, "my mom doesn't trust them and you are sooooo impressionable."

"whatever." they walked and continued their mild argument.

A week later, Kallus opened the door to the volunteer building. He took a number and sat next to a girl with green and orange dyed hair and her father. They waited for an hour, watching others, before the girl was dragged by her father when their number was called. She came out with a scowl ten minutes later. "37" the evaluator called. Kallus got up and walked into the tiny room. He towered over the gray haired man. "sit." he did as he was told. The man asked many questions, all of which Kallus answered truthfully. The man read all of his files and was impressed. He then sent him down a corridor to be examined. Finding him in perfect condition, the man approved him. He then sent him away with a data pad. The pad held information on all the positions he qualified for. He had to choose one and report to the academy in a week.

Kallus' father showed mild approval but Jin wasn't to happy about the news. "are you crazy? Okay, I'll give you three reasons. One, there is a war going on and you might die, Two, you 'dad' will throw away everything you have as soon as you're gone and three, you're leaving me here alone with my stress inducing family!"

Kallus listened then replied, "three reasons you're wrong. One, I might not die and win the war, Two, all my belongings are going to be in a crate at your house, and three, your family isn't that bad."

"fine. If I can't talk you out of it I might as well express my disapproval by annoying you."

he rolls his eyes. She spent the rest of the week glaring at his ear until she could see him no longer. He waved goodbye as he entered the school of pain.

 _Yeah, I know. This is a short chapter. It just worked better to stop here. Don't worry I'll have another chapter sooner or later._


	6. trooper training

" _in the academy..." major monogram. Here we go. thank you for reviewing._

Kallus was assigned a room near the back of the corridor. His bunk mate was a muscle bound red head. He was hanging from the top rungs doing sit ups. "hey, new here?" he spoke when unbent, "take the bottom. The top's mine." again, "name's Kev Jon. What's yours?"

Kallus set down his bag and pushed it under the bed, "Kallus. Just Kallus. Yes, I'm new."

"man of few words huh?" sit up and down, "no first name?"

"yes I have a first name. I just don't want to use a name given to me by someone who could care less."

"harsh." Kev climbs down taking a helmet with him, "so, what are you training to be?"

"if I pass, an ISB agent." Kallus smiles, "and you?"

"storm trooper. Not just any storm trooper, the best. I'll be so good that I'll be the head general before I'm old enough to drink."

Kallus laughs, "and how old are you now?"

"seventeen. Hey, if you're gonna dream, dream big."

Kallus rolls his eyes, "at least be slightly realistic. Add ten years."

"whatever," he smiles and punches his arm, "pessimist." he pulls out a drawer, "come on, stash your stuff here 'til ya leave. Be done in ten minutes and head down to the training room. Chief crackdown 'll have a fit if anyone's late." he waved and closed the door. Kallus sat down and smiles, "this isn't so bad." he put his three issued pairs of clothes away and pulled out his holographic pendant. He stared at it and decided to keep it under his pillow. He grabs his cadet helmet and walks confidently out the door.

"you slimy huttlets think you can be what it takes!? well, do you!?" 'chief crackdown' yelled at his students. Some of whom nodded in fear. "really? Well, from what I can see it'll take a miracle to get you wimps in shape! Now, everyone who answered yes to my question, drop and give me fifty push ups! Now!" those kids dropped and frantically pushed. Even Kev, who didn't nod, did it. "now, if you were thinking it but didn't say it, drop and give me a hundred!" Kallus dropped and smiles, one push up at a time. "you two!" he pointed at Kallus and Kev. "two hundred! This is not a game, I will have no smiling or showoffs! Is that understood?!" the two of them shouted in unison "yes sir!"

the rest of the month was spent training how to shoot, aim, identify 'baddies', and take them down. Plus regular exercise, meals and sleep. At the end of the month everyone was put through a abilities test. Several teachers from other categories; ISB, snow troopers, swamp troopers, etc. came to watch. Kallus fought his way to impress. He could feel Commander Yularen's eyes watching his every move. Kallus finally made it to the top platform, only to realize he was the first. Kev came up third. The instructor made marks on his data pad. Yularen smiles, "Cadet Kallus, pack your things and report to shuttle bay five." Kallus nods and walks calmly to his room. As soon as he was out of everyone's line of sight he did a fist bump and victory shuffle. The victory back spring was to much, he landed on another cadet. "hey! Watch where you're going you cute lunkhead!" the feminine voice said.

"sorry... wait a minute, are you a girl? This is the boy's section, no girls allowed." he said while retrieving his helmet.

"yeah, I know. My brother snitched my diary and I came to get it back while he's busy. Only thing is I don't know what room he's in." she said while getting up and dusting off.

"what's his name?"

"Kev Jon. I'm Kara."

"my name is Kallus and your brother is my roommate. Follow me."

As they walked to his room, Kallus breaks the silence, "he did tell me he had a sister and that out of the two of you that he's the better looking one."

she snorts, "yeah right."

"so how does he know what room you're in?" he asks.

"for some reason he can always find my room, says he can smell it." sarcasm dripping.

"here it is. Anyway, you can look for it, I need to pack." he told her, reaching for his bag. She searches throughout the room and finds it under her brother's bed sheet. "by the way, where are you transferring to?" she asks, watching him work. "ISB training." he grabs his pendant and puts it in. "what's that thing?" he sighs, "my past." she smiles and take her helmet off, "very mysterious. Okay, see you at training." he looks at her, "what?" she smirks, "I'm signed up for ISB too." he smiles, "okay, see you then." she turns to leave. "you know, your brother is wrong. You're the better looking one." she turns to see him smiling. She puts her helmet back on, "I know."

 _check it a possible love interest! How far will it go? (hint: no kissing)_


	7. powers

_Here comes the inquisitor! Enjoy._

Kallus was amazed at the size of the school, it looked like they were expecting more students. Besides himself, there were only twenty-five other test passers. Most from different planets, but all human. Kallus looked over the crowd and counted only seven girls. He watched as a brown haired girl slap a blond boy. Kallus also spotted someone familiar, it took him a minute to recognize the girl from the recruiting office. Now with black hair instead of green and orange, she still had a scowl though. They all were each called by number and given a room.

The room was bare with a single bed and dresser. Kallus put everything away and sat on the bed. He pulls out the pendant and flipped through the images. His possible mother, Jin, and Kev had apparently snuck his own image onto it. Kallus rolled his eyes.

The training was strenuous, strengthening their minds and bodies. Distance shooting, tactical and strategy, hand to hand combat, melee combat, identifying spies, computer skills, and other necessary skills. His favorite was combat class. Kallus, by the end of the month was number three in the top five most skilled students. Kara was number two and a kid named Kylo Fann was in the top spot. Out of jealousy a boy named Ben House sent some of the other kids to beat up Kallus.

"hey! Big shot!" Kallus turns to the voice. Five boys in full helmets stood aggressively. "think you're better than everybody else huh?" He looks at them, "no, I am more skilled than most but not all unfortunately." the leader cracks his knuckles, "yeah, and we could take you down a peg." Kallus frowns and moves into a fighting stance, "if you do, you'll be making a rather large mistake."

"only mistake is yours." the boy pounces and his friends stand back and watch. Kallus dodges to the left and his knee intersects with the boy's midsection. he falls down wheezing. Two of his friends jumped in, one grabs Kallus' right arm and the other swung at his face. Kallus dropped backwards pulling the first in line with the punch. The victim fell to the floor in a daze. The rest threw themselves into the fray. They struggled hard, Kallus wining mostly. Until the first attacker came to, he woke the second one and ran behind Kallus. The other began pounding him from the front, attacker number four swung at his jaw from the left. Kallus went down hard and almost all of them pummeled him. Something snapped in him, energy crackled in his hands, the lights blinked. The bullies stopped. Lightning shot from the walls, hitting each of them in turn. Kallus roared as he swung a electricity coated fist. The first bully was now the last and fell under the power. Kallus looked at his fallen foes. He realized what he had just done, slid down against the wall and he cried into his knees. A teacher saw the mess and called medical.

"where is the young man?" asked a tall Pau'an with red tattoos on his face. Yularen shows him to a training room where Kallus was punching a droid. They watched as he painfully deflected the machines blows. He ended the match by kicking off its head a minute later. Kallus stood at attention and winced. "I'll leave you two alone." Yularen leaves the room.

"I am the Inquisitor. I have come because of your gift. May I see your hands?"

Kallus unwraps the bandages and shows erratic burn scars. The Inquisitor examines them.

"how long have you been able to do this?"

"since before I can remember. My parents forced me to hide them."

"I see." he waves his hand in Kallus' face, "yes, you have the force but it is not strong enough to qualify you to become a Jedi or sith. You are powerful enough to become an inquisitor, if you so wish to be."

Kallus thinks for a second, "no. I have made my choice, I am to be an ISB agent. But, perhaps, you could remove my powers?"

The Inquisitor seemed surprised at this request. "no, but I can put up walls in your mind that can only be removed by another force user. Why do you ask?"

"I... I don't want my powers to accidentally hurt people I shouldn't."

he nods in understanding, "you do not want me to teach you to use them?"

"that is correct."

"alright. Stand still and clear your mind." he holds his hand in front of Kallus' face with his own being one of concentration. Searing pain raced across Kallus' mind, it took all he had not to scream. The pain was gone seconds before blackness enveloped him. "is that it?" he asked, breathing heavily. In answer the inquisitor leaves.

 _Yay! Done this chapter! Warning flirting and death in next chapter._


	8. start of a fear

_Imagine most evil laugh. That's me, coming up with this._

The bullies had survived but tended to either avoid or befriend him. Kallus' focus was again on being the best (or as close as he could get). A few months later they all were sent to another planet for wilderness training. "you are to get from here to base A-46 which is five days walk from here. You have seven days to reach it, if you don't you will be left behind." Yularen told everyone, "do not lose your supplies or maps. Do you understand the rules?" "yes sir!" everyone solutes.

After a few hours walk Kara pulled Kallus from the group to a secluded spot. "finally alone." she said, pulling off her helmet. She reached over and pulled Kallus' helmet off. "but, we have to get to base."

"yeah, so? They gave us two extra days to get there. And we're alone now, next to a lake." she kissed his cheek and began taking her gloves off. Understanding gripped him and he struggles to remove his boot, not hearing the breathing of a large beast behind him.

They played in the water for half an hour, Kallus wore his pants due to 'decency' issues, she found this funny. They dried off with a small fire. "you really don't know how this works do you?" she laughs. He shrugs, "I never had time for many friends or girlfriends." she leans on him, "I can tell. Here, let me show you a perk." she reached up and pulled him closer. Just before their lips touched Kallus pushed her away. "did you hear that?" she pouts, "no, and you're losing your chance." he ignores her as he reaches for his blaster. Seeing how serious he is, she does the same. The monstrous beast jumps out and roars at them. Kallus fires his weapon at it. It smacks him aside, he splashes into the water as Kara fires at it. It knocks her down and crushes her gun. Her screams are silenced as she was devoured. He watched in horror as her arm fell from it's mouth. It turned to face him and charged. His legs failed him. It knock him down, pinning him under the water. His panic wasn't helping the fact that he couldn't breathe. As its maw opened to eat him, he pulled a last ditch effort. Kallus lifted his gun and fired three shots. The first hit a tooth, the second missed, but the third hit it in the back of the throat. It reared back and let him go. He sputtered and gasped for air. He made a break for it, running for the gear. The creature chases him until it sees easier prey. Even after it stopped Kallus still ran, he didn't stop until he reached camp.

The other students were surprised to see a crazy, dirty, half-dressed Kallus crash into a tent. Six students worked together to hold him down long enough to get him to calm down. Kylo forced him to eat a sedated mint. (delicious yet calming.) he fell asleep soon after.

He awoke to see the black haired scowling girl sitting next to him, without a scowl. "oh, hey, you're awake. You okay?" he sits up and shakes his head.

"here, eat this." she hands him a fruit bar.

"how long have I been out?" he asked, taking a bite.

"two, three hours."

"oh. How did I get here?"

"you were carried in on a cloud by insane wookies with wings."

"that's not what I remember."

"it's called sarcasm genius."

"very funny. Ow, my head."

"everyone else is asleep. I offered to watch you because I'm the only one here who know anything medical." she examined his head.

"thank you. I'm sorry, it's been two years and I still don't know your name."

"that's okay, I haven't really told anyone, plus you are like so goal oriented it made it harder to figure out if you were actually a person or not."

he chuckles, "yeah, what can I call you? In case of emergency."

"Becca is fine. Doctor Becca if you wanna be formal. So, you wanna tell me what happened?"

"yes, and no."

"okay."

"you're not going to make me?"

"you'll talk when you want to."

"when I first saw you, you were a juvenile delinquent with green and orange hair. What happened?"

"I was trying to rebel against my step-dad. He finally got sick of it and signed me up for the military. Figured with my big brain I could succeed and be out of what's left of his hair."

Kallus sighed and told his own story of woe. They talked for a while, oblivious to the time.

 _It had a kiss, it counts. New friend, girlfriend? No, just friends. Hope you were surprised/sad. Hope you liked it, there will be more._


	9. closing mine heart

_Here we go, last chapter._

"Agents 021, 006, 003, and 012 please come to my office." Yularen called over the communication system. Kallus, Becca, and the other two top students walked in anxiously. He looked up at them and folded his fingers. "due to your progress you have each been chosen for a proper mission. There has been a small uprising on Onderon. You four are going to work with a team of soldiers to put it down. Your ship is in docking bay seven and it leaves in a hour. Here is the information necessary." he hands them a data pad and they go pack.

Kallus shot up in his bed in a cold sweat. He still hadn't recovered from the massacre of his team. He still saw Becca's dead eyes when his closed. Did he dare tell anyone? He dressed and asked for patrol. His commanding officer looked at him, "No, you need sleep." Kallus walked out and into the cafeteria. He didn't know when he fell asleep but he was shaken awake by a hand. "huh? What? What happened? Where am I?" he saw an man in a clone trooper suit sit across from him. "your in the eatin' room. You okay kid?" he shake his head and sips from his now cold cup of caf, "I'm not even twenty-one yet and I have already lost almost all of the people I have ever cared for."

the man seemed surprised, "almost everyone?"

"there is one person back home but she won't talk to me because she thinks this was a bad choice."

"I see. Wait, are you the lone survivor from the Onderon attack?"

"yes."

"nightmares?"

"yes."

"I see. This is war, everyone loses someone. I've lost people myself. Whole teams. The nightmares may go away or they might not. Everyone copes differently. You don't look like the kind who would lose their mind. Not unless you don't have a good nights sleep. Speaking of, you might want to go now. If you wanna talk again I'm on the night shift patrol. Just ask for shift." he got up and left the room. Kallus walked to his room and sat on his bed. He looked at the pendant and medal on his dresser. The undeserved.

A few days later Kallus sent the pendent to Jin with a recorded message. It said, "Jin, thank you for growing up with me but I have decided that I could not take it if another friend died. So for both our sakes I will have no friends. I know this message will make you very angry but it has to be done. Goodbye."

 _this made me sad but I had to make Kallus close himself off. He was in the show. Thank for sticking with me._


End file.
